Extracorporeal processing of blood is known to have many uses. Such processing may be used, for example, to provide treatment of a disease. Hemodialysis is the most commonly employed form of extracorporeal processing for this purpose. Additional uses for extracorporeal processing include extracting blood components useful in either treating others or in research. Apheresis of plasma (i.e., plasmaphesis) and thrombocytes, or platelets, are the procedures most commonly employed for this purpose.
Many different extracorporeal blood processing processes have been developed, each of which seeks to remove certain components from the blood, depending on the reason for processing the blood. (It will be understood that as used herein, blood, or blood fluid, refers to any fluid having blood components from which extraction of certain components, such as toxins or albumin, is desired.) The most common process utilizes an artificial membrane of substantial area, across which selected blood components are induced to flow. This flow is generally induced by a transmembrane difference in either concentration or pressure, or a combination of the two. Another form of blood processing calls for the separation of certain components from blood by passing the blood over sorbent particles. In yet other forms of blood processing, not practiced as commonly, blood is directly contacted with an immiscible liquid (e.g., a fluorocarbon liquid), with the desired result being the removal of dissolved carbon dioxide and the provision of oxygen. The usefulness of blood processing techniques employing immiscible liquids is limited, however, because these immiscible liquids generally have very limited capacity to accept the blood components that it is desirable to extract.
One common example of a therapeutic use for blood processing is the mitigation of the species and volume imbalances accompanying end-stage renal disease. The population of patients treated in this manner (i.e., through hemodialysis) exceeds 260,000 and continues to grow, with the cost of basic therapy exceeding $5 billion per year excluding complications. The overwhelming majority of these patients (about 90%), moreover, are treated in dialysis centers, generally in thrice-weekly sessions. While procedures have been—and continue to be—refined, the components and the geometry of hemodialysis were largely fixed in the 1970's: a bundle of several thousand, permeable hollow fibers, each about 25 cm long and about 200 μm internal diameter, perfused externally by dialyzing solution, with the device operated principally in a diffusive mode but with a transmembrane pressure applied to induce a convective outflow of water. Upward of 120 liters per week of patient blood are dialyzed against upwards of 200 liters per week of dialyzing solution, often in three weekly treatments that total as little as seven to nine hours per week. These numbers vary somewhat, and competing technologies exist, but the basic approach just described predominates.
Despite the benefits of therapies (e.g., hemodialysis) using the various forms of blood processing described above, the prolongation of life achieved is complicated by the progression and complexity of the disease the therapies are used to treat (few patients on dialysis are ever completely rehabilitated), and by several problems that are innate to the therapies themselves. For example, problems arise with blood processing as a result of the contact of blood with extensive areas of artificial membrane (as in the case of hemodialysis), and well as the contact of blood with sorbents or immiscible fluids as described above. In particular, this contact often induces biochemical reactions in the blood being processed, including the reactions that are responsible for clotting, activation of the complement systems, and irreversible aggregation of blood proteins and cells.
Another problem associated with known blood processing techniques is that the contact of blood with an artificial membrane (or another medium, such as a sorbent or immiscible fluid) is likely to cause the blood-medium interface to become fouled. It is generally known that therapeutic interventions (e.g., those related to end-stage renal disease) are optimally conducted with slow delivery and in as nearly a continuous fashion as possible, in emulation of the continuous action of a natural kidney. However, fouling caused by the contact of blood with the medium limits the time that a device which contains these interfaces can be usefully employed. As a result, portable blood processing devices become impractical, and patients are generally forced to undergo the type of episodic dialysis schedule described above, which creates many negative side effects such as physical exhaustion and excessive thirst. Moreover, even while daily dialysis (e.g., 1.5-2.0 hours, six days per week) or nocturnal dialysis (e.g., 8-10 hours, 6-7 nights per week) improves this situation by extending treatment times, a patient using one of these forms of treatment is still required to remain near a hospital or clinical facility that can administer the dialysis procedure.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide techniques for processing blood in which treatment times are extended (with consequently lower rates of flow) and that do not require a patient to remain near a hospital or clinic. Moreover, it would also be desirable to provide techniques for processing blood that eliminate (or at least reduce) the inducement of undesirable biochemical reactions, and where the blood-medium interfaces do not become fouled.